1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) package. More particularly, the present invention relates to a leadframe type LED package.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the advantages of long lifespan, no idling time, quick response speed (approximately 10−9 seconds), compact volume, low power-consumption, low pollution, and high reliability, LED packages have been widely used in illumination apparatuses, back-lights of displays, or other electronic devices (e.g. traffic lights, cellular phones, scanners, fax machines, etc). Generally, LED packages are classified into top-view LED packages and side-view LED packages according to the orientation thereof. Specifically, when the a top-view LED package is mounted onto a circuit substrate, the chief-ray of the light emitted from the top-view LED package is substantially perpendicular to the circuit substrate; when the a side-view LED package is mounted onto a circuit substrate, the chief-ray of the light emitted from the side-view LED package is substantially parallel to the circuit substrate. The outlines of the top-view LED package and the side-view LED package are quite different, especially the design of electrodes (leads) exposed outside the LED packages.
Since the chief-ray of the light emitted from the conventional side-view LED package is determined by the designs of the circuit substrate and electrodes (leads), the designs of the circuit substrate or electrodes (leads) must be modified if the direction of the chief-ray is required to change. However, modification of circuit substrate or electrodes (leads) of the side-view LED package is not cost-effective and is unfavorable to mass production.